Sailor Business the missing episodes
by settlechaos
Summary: Sailor Business is the podcast where Chris Sims and Jordan D White discuss every episode of the classic anime Sailor Moon, but sometimes episodes go unaired. These are those secret episodes that they don't want you to hear.
1. Chapter 1: Deweezil Moon Lovers

Jordan Intro: **Moon Podcast Escalation!** _Sailor Mooooooooonnnnn… oooooo….ooooooo….. Sailor Moooon… ooooooo… oooooooo… oooooooo… Sailor Moon…_

Jordan: Hello everyone, my name is Jordan D White.

Chris: My name is Chris Sims and this is Sailor Business. It's the podcast where we sit down with a friend each and every week and watch every single episode of the classic 1992 Sailor Moon anime and talk about just why it is that we love it so much. And today it's gonna be a good one.

Jordan: Yeah.

Chris: It's going to be great, we've got a great episode coming up and some great guests. Today we'll be discussing episode XX Sailor Moon something secret love and evil moon thingy. So yeah, yet another moment when the title totally gives away the plot.

Jordan: Spoilers.

Chris: Yes, sorry for spoiling this thing from twenty two years ago.

Jordan and guests laugh

Chris: But to help us talk about this episode we have not one but two guests for this special episode.

Jordan: Ooh yes, that is right. I guess we don't normally do that.

Chris: Yeah, we normally have only one guest, but in this episode we have two. So how about we introduce them.

Jordan: Since you normally introduce the guests how about you go first and then I'll introduce our second guest.

Chris: Alright let's do that. Now we've had some special ladies on the show before. Like we've both had our girlfriends and… well for you your wife Dr. Devon White.

Jordan: Well… yeah she's been on this show before a few times but…

Chris: But joining us via skype for this episode and the next one is my new girlfriend Chibiusa.

Chibiusa: Hi!

Jordan (Yells): WTF!

Chris: Now Jordan try to contain yourself. I know how you feel about Reeny, but me and her are in love now and you are just going to have to deal with it.

Jordan (grinding teeth): Gggrrrrrr! I… I… I…

Chibiusa: Whoa, what's going on? Why is that vein getting so big on his forehead?

Chris: Oh he hates you.

Chibiusa: Oh really?

Chris: You remember that website I showed you last night? With all of the hateful things written about you and the big I hate you banner on top. He made that.

Jordan: You. Little. Spore. You!

Chibiusa: Wow, you made that? Thank you, I love that website!

Jordan: Noooo! What? How? Grrrr.

Chibiusa: Yes, it's all about me and how great I am!

Jordan: What? No, I hate you!

Chibiusa: Ah you just hate me, because I'm pretty and you're jealous of my cuteness.

Jordan: I hate you! I hate you! You ruined the show! I hope you get cancer!

Chris: Now Jordan calm down. I thought you were over this. When did you make that website? Like a thousand years ago? Grow up, come on man be an adult, she's just a child.

Jordan: You two… the two of you are wrong. She is just a child. You… You are too old for her. This is wrong.

Chris: Age is just a number. Come on now this is the twenty first century. Try to be more open minded Jordan.

Chibiusa: Actually even though I look like I'm seven. I am actually more than nine hundred years old.

Chris: You see there's nothing to freak out about, so just cool your jets. We are two consenting adults. This is perfectly legal.

Jordan (calming down): But what happened to your last girlfriend Aidan Sullivan?

Chris: Who?

Jordan: You know Aidan. We just did a show with her a few episodes ago. You said that the two of you met and fell in love, because of Sailor Moon.

Chris: Oh yeah her. She's dead to me.

Jordan: Huh?

Chris: She was all like Sailor Mars this and Sailor Mars that. I was like we are not having any of that. So I kick her to the curb.

Jordan: Okay, so um I guess I should introduce our other guest for the show then. Everyone say hello to my new girlfriend Rei Hino also known as Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars: Hi guys, how are you all doing?

Chris (laugh): Hahahaha, yeah nice try Jordan. What is this? What did you do pay one of your tech savvy friends to hack skype and edit in clips of Sailor Mars in just so that you can play a joke on me?

Jordan: No Chris, this is real. Me and Sailor Mars are a thing now.

Chris (continues to laugh): Yeah sure you are, just like how Sailor Mercury and Urawa are a thing. Ahem, nice try, but you're gonna have to get up pretty early to pull one over on me.

Sailor Mars: Who the hell do you think you are?

Chris: Shut up bitch, I'm not talking to you. You're not real. This is all one big joke. Hahahaha good one, Jordan. We all had a big laugh, now bring your wife Devon on.

Jordan: Ah Chris, me and Devon got a divorce.

Chris: Yeah, sure you did.

Jordan: No really, she tried to beat me with one of my ukuleles. I had to file a restraining order against her.

Chris: Pffft, yeah sure she did. What did you do? Curl up in ball and cry?

Sailor Mars: Hey, don't talk to him like that! Can't you see that he's traumatized?

Jordan: Its okay Rei, I'm over it now. I have you now.

Chris: Whatever.

Chibiusa: Hey, can we get back to the show? All of this arguing in making me uncomfortable.

Jordon: I guess we should have our guests tell the listeners about themselves. Mars how about you go first?

Sailor Mars: Well I—

Chris (quickly interrupting): You're a hot headed psychic named Rei Hino. Your birthday is April 17th. Your blood type is AB. You are a shrine maiden. Your favorite flower is the Casablanca Lilly. You like Nine Inch Nails and the X-files. And you're half monster. Yeah we know.

Sailor Mars: Hey, what's the big idea?

Chris: Listen, this is a podcast about Sailor Moon we introduced you thirty five episodes ago everyone listening have already become familiar with you. So you don't need to say anything.

Jordan: Chris stop being so rude.

Chris: Now for our listeners who are following along with us or have never watched Sailor Moon before haven't seen Chibiusa before, so Reeny why don't tell everyone about yourself?

Chibiusa: Well um I am Chibiusa. My birthday is June 30th.

Chris: The same birthday as Sailor Moon.

Chibiusa: Yes is it is.

Jordan (sarcastically mumbling): Well ain't that nice.

Chibiusa: My blood type is O.

Jordan: Oh.

Chibiusa: My favorite colors are red and pink.

Jordan (still sarcastic): Just like your stupid hair.

Chibiusa (nervous): I um… I um…

Chris: What the hell is wrong with you Jordan? Quit interrupting her.

Sailor Mars: He's right you know. You're acting like a complete jerk.

Chris: See, ever your fake new girlfriend agrees with me. You need to stop this and be an adult.

Jordan (nervous): But I…

Chibiusa sniffles and cries

Sailor Mars: Look at what you did. Now you made her cry.

Chris: Yeah, now apologize.

Jordan: Me? Come on really?

Chris (becomes angry): I know you don't like Reeny, but me and her are in love. So you are going to have to put your hate aside or we are not going to be able to do this podcast anymore. Do you understand me? If you don't get your shit together then this is the last episode of Sailor Business. Now apologize to Chibiusa.

Jordan: I um…

Chibiusa continues to sniffles and cries

Chris: Come on now say you're sorry.

Jordan: Chibiusa I um… I can't do this. I can't apologize.

Chris: What?! Do it, say you're sorry.

Jordan: I can't do that, because Chris (yells) I LOVE YOU!

Chris: What?

Chibiusa: Huh wha?

Sailor Mars: I knew it, he's gay.

Jordan (begins to cry): I love you, Chris Sims. I've always have since the beginning of this podcast. You're so perfect and amazing. The only reason I started dating Sailor Mars was to make you jealous and motivate you to say that you love me too. But now I screwed up. You probably think that I'm a creep and never want to talk to me again.

Chris: No, you're wrong, because I love you too. I'm sorry I made you cry. I was also dating Chibiusa to make you jealous. I didn't mean to push this too far. I just have problems expressing my emotions.

Jordan: Really? You love me back?

Chris: We're two grown men that talk about Sailor Moon together. Of course I love you.

Jordan: Oh Chris.

Chris: Oh Jordan.

Jordan: I wish we could be together right now so that I can show you how much I love you.

Chris: You can.

Jordon: What?

Chris: I'm in your closet.

Jordon: Really?

Chris: Yes, I can't stand being far away from you so I've been following you around and hiding in your closet.

Jordon: Chris get out of my closet and into my bed.

Door opens and footsteps can be heard.

Jordon: Yay!

Chris: Oh My God!

Chibiusa: What is going on?

Chris: Jordon you are my trash pile.

Jordon: Chris you are my rubbish.

Kissing sounds and squeaking bed springs.

Sailor Mars: Uck.

Chibiusa: Well I guess it's back to flirting with my dad for me.

The End


	2. Chapter 15: Contest Entry

Jordan: Now we've come to the part of our show where we say what it is we learned from this episode. Now Chris I'm going to let you go first. What is it that you learned this episode?

Chris: Well where do I begin. This was a wild episode. We got introduced to Chibiusa and there was a lot of great trash talking, but Rini Rini…

Jordan: Chris stop! Don't say her name a third time! If you do she'll appear like Beetlejuice.

Chris: Rini.

Jordan: Noooo!

Chibiusa: Where is the silver crystal, pudgy?

Chris: Wow, you really do not waste any time.

Jordan: Oh no, this is not good. Chris why did you have to do that for?

Chibiusa: I know you have the silver crystal, hand it over, pigtails nose.

Jordan: What are you talking about? Why would I have the silver crystal?

Chibiusa: Can the act meatball head. I know it's you. I've been listening to this podcast since the beginning and have noticed the settle hints. I know who you really are. Now talk off that stupid ugly mask and hand over the silver crystal.

Chris: Oh my God.

Jordan: I'm telling you that I am not Sailor Moon. I'm a grown man!

SFX: Whack!

Jordan: Ouch, what did you hit me with?

Chibiusa: That was my pistol, now if you don't want another hole in your head for the air to escape out I suggest you hand over the silver crystal.

Chris: Holy shit, who let a five year old have a gun?

Chibiusa: That's right I'm packing now and I'm not afraid to use it.

Jordan: Okay, okay here you go. Now don't shoot me.

Chibiusa: Thanks meatball head.

Chris: Did that seriously just happen?

Jordan: Did what just happen? I think we were having some technical difficulties. Let's get back to the show.

Chris: Where were we?

Jordan: The sailor says part. Now the dic version was all about jealousy, but what I learned was that even after twenty years I still hate the annoying little twerp Rini. Chris what did you learn?

Chris: I learned that you are secretly the moon pudding. hehehe

Jordan: Arg, shut up.


	3. Cat or Human? The Mysterious New Guests

Jordan Intro: **Moon Podcast Escalation!** _Sailor Mooooooooonnnnn… oooooo….ooooooo….. Sailor Moooon… ooooooo… oooooooo… oooooooo… Sailor Moon…_

Jordan: Hello everyone, my name is Jordan D White.

Chris: My name is Chris Sims and this is Sailor Business. It's the podcast where we sit down with a friend each and every week and watch every single episode of the classic 1992 Sailor Moon anime and talk about just why it is that we love it so much. Welcome to a weird one.

Jordan: Oh yeah, this is not a normal episode.

Chris: Yeah, if you are new to the show you might want to go back a few episodes 'cause you are not going to able to follow this.

Jordan: This is not a good episode to start with. Maybe go back to when Chibiusa was introduced. Wait don't go back to her. She's awful. Just don't start with this episode if you are new.

Chris (laughs): Not a good episode to start with, at all. Although I know most of our listeners have gone back to the beginning and know what is going on, but if you've been following with us then get ready for some crazy nonsense.

Jordan: Yeah, I had some trouble figuring this one out.

Chris: Lucky our guests will be able to help us with understanding this episode, because they both have a vast knowledge of the Sailor Moon universe and I am very excited to have the two of them on the show.

Jordan lets out a heavy sigh

Chris: Are you okay, Jordan?

Jordan: I guess so, I just hope this goes better than last time we had two guests on one show.

Chris: I thought we agreed that we were not going to talk about this on the show.

Guest: Are you ready for me yet?

Chris: Not now, could you please log off skype for a minute. Jordan and I need to talk.

Jordan: This is stupid, maybe we shouldn't do this.

Chris: I know it's going to be hard getting comfortable again, but if we get through this one episode I'm sure you will start feeling better.

Jordan: You're right, but I'm not sure if I can just go back to the way things were before.

Chris: We went over this. I like you a lot Jordan, but it's not going to work out. Some people are just not compatible in a love relationship. We work better as friends.

Jordan: I agree it's just, I wish Devon would return my calls.

Chris: Oh man, that's tough. Well I'm sure that eventually she'll come around. You just have to give it time, be patient.

Jordan: I wish you told me that early, because last night I went to her house.

Chris: Oh no, you didn't.

Jordan: I did, I stood outside her window and sung "My Only Love" while playing my ukulele.

Chris: What did she do?

Jordan (starts trembling): She didn't do anything. A… a man came out.

Chris: Oh, oh no.

Jordan: He was wearing turtle neck and… and purple pants. He said… he said that my music sounded like I was strangling a cat.

Chris: Ouch.

Jordan (crying): And then he called me Pringles face. Bwwwaaaahhh!

Chris: ...

Jordan: I don't look like the Pringles mascot, do I?

Chris: …

Jordan: Chris, I look nothing like the Pringles guy right?

Chris (slightly higher pitched voice): No, uh not at all. Your face looks completely normal. There is nothing strange about it at all. And your mustache… well it's a nice mustache. You know it's nothing like a Pringles mustache.

Jordan: Why are you talking like that?

Chris: What are you talking about this is my normal speaking voice.

Jordan (mumbles): Ah, damn it.

Chris: Hey don't let that guy bother you. He's just a rebound. He means nothing. Give it a week or two and Devon will grow bored of him and come back to you. Don't worry she'll take you back eventually. Just look at me, I was able to get back together with Aiden. You and Devon where meant to be together.

Jordan: Thanks Chris, I really needed to hear that.

Chris: Are you ready to get back to our show?

Jordan: Yeah, I can do this.

Chris: JJ can you delete that last three minutes of the show. The fans don't need to hear all of that.

Chris: Okay let's welcome our guests.

Jordan: We shouldn't keep them waiting. I had a hard time getting them to come on the show.

Chris: Well I am very excited to introduce on the show, Luna and Artemis!

Luna: Hello

Artemis: Hello

Chris: Thank you both for coming on the show.

Luna: It's an honor.

Artemis: Yes, we don't do podcasts often so this is nice.

Chris: So Luna you like being on this podcast?

Luna: Yes, thank you for having me on your podcast.

Chris: You listen to this podcast right? You do enjoy listening to us?

Luna: Yes, I enjoy listening to this podcast a lot. I find it to be most entertaining.

Chris: That's odd I seem to have a bit of amnesia. I've forgotten what podcast we are doing here. It should be easy for me to remember, I know it's a phrase that we took from Sailor Moon, but I just can't remember it. Jordan can you tell me the name of our podcast?

Jordan: You know what? I seem to be suffering from the same amnesia. I can't remember the name of this podcast either. Luna, you can tell us the name of this podcast is right?

Luna: We are on Serial, correct? This is Serial.

Jordan: No what? This isn't Serial.

Luna: Oh um I thought that we were on Serial.

Chris: No, Serial is over, it ended months ago. They—

Luna (interrupting): Spoilers! Don't tell me. I'm still not caught up. The only time I get to listen to it is when I'm on the treadmill, which is not as often as I would like. I don't want to know what happens.

Chris: Well um Artemis, how about you? Do you remember the name of this podcast?

Artemis: Are you sure that this isn't Serial?

Chris: Yes, this is not Serial. This is a different podcast. We said the name at the beginning of the show. You know "Sailor Moon oooooo… hello my name is Chris Sims and welcome to—"

Artemis: …

Chris: Welcome to—

Artemis: Night Vale?

Chris: No, no that's not it. This is not Serial; this is not Welcome to Night Vale. This is a different Podcast.

Artemis: Midnight Zero?

Chris: No that's not even a real podcast!

Jordan: Okay, let's move on. I don't think we will resolve this mystery anytime soon. How about instead we answer some listener questions from our twitter page.

Chis: That sounds great. Now we usually do an introduction for our guests, but if you want to know more about them you can watch like any episode of the anime ever.

Jordan: Really any episode?

Chris: Well what is there to know? They are two yakky yak cats from outer space.

Artemis: We are what?

Chris: You know yakky yak cat from outer space. You talk and you're from the moon and all that.

Artemis (upset): How dare you?

Luna (also upset): Well I never. You have insulted me!

Artemis: What makes you think that it's okay to call someone something like that?

Chris: Well that is what Usagi always calls you.

Luna: She would never call me such an offensive name behind my back. She is such an innocent little girl.

Jordan: Wait, Luna are you more offended by the yakky yak part or the cat part of that insult?

Luna: All of it. Chris, act sorry!

Chris: Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you.

Jordan: Can we get to the twitter questions?

Chris: Great idea, I'm sure that our listeners have lots of questions for our guests.

Jordan: First off, I think it will interest our listeners to know where those magic wands come from?

Artemis: They come from the Moon.

Jordan: Yeah, we know they are from the Moon, but where do you carry them before you give them to the Sailor Scouts?

Artemis: We don't carry them. We just make them appear when we do back flips.

Jordan: Appear them from where exactly? Do you po- um produce them from your… um back end?

Artemis: No, we just do back flips and the wands magically appear out of thin air. Do you not know how Moon magic works?

Chris: Yeah, Jordan do you not know how Moon magic works?

Jordon: I'm sorry I don't. Let's move on to our next question. This one for Luna. Luna, in the morning when you wake up which do you prefer to eat for breakfast? Toast or cat food?

Luna: A hardy breakfast is an essential part of good morning. One must eat well in order to make the most out their day.

Jordon: So which would you recommend, toast or cat food?

Luna: Neither, I recommend fish. It's filled with so many great nutrients that will energize you for all the work you may have in the day.

Jordan: Okay, that could go either way, but next question. For the both of you, when you see a ball of yarn what do think? Is it something to play with or do you want to knit a sweater?

Artemis: I don't understand the question.

Jordan: You know play with it by batting it around with your paws or get out those old knitting needles and make a sweater.

Artemis: Why would I play with a ball of yarn and why knit? I don't need a sweater. Why are those the only two options?

Chris: Jordan, may I ask our guests some questions?

Jordan: Yeah, sure. Go ahead.

Chris: Luna, what would you say the scouts need to focus on?

Luna: Their homework and training to be soldiers of justice.

Chris: Yeah and what would you call that?

Luna: …ah training?

Chris: Yeah, but what would you say that Sailor Moon need to keep their mind on?

Artemis: Oh I know this one. You need to keep your mind on sailor affairs.

Chris: No Artemis, no that's not it.

Jordan: Here's another question for Artemis and Luna. How you go poop? Do you use a toilet or do you dig a hole in a box of sand?

Artemis: …what?

Luna: Um uh hold on… What was that Usagi?... oh yeah, I'll be right there in a moment. Hey, guys I enjoyed talking to you two, but I've got to go, Usagi is calling me.

Artemis: Oh you know what, I think hear Minako calling me too. Yeah, we've have to leave sorry.

Luna: Yeah, we need to take care of some sailor business. I'll talk to you later. Bye.

Jordan (yells disappointed): Wait! Oh come on!

Chris (yells happily): Ah she said it!

Jordan: I almost had them. Can you believe it? They blew us off.

Chris: Well did you have to ask them about pooping?

Jordon: How else was I supposed to ask them? I couldn't just come out and ask them if they are human.

Chris: Hey don't be so down. Look at the bright side. Luna did say sailor business.

Jordon: Yeah, she did. Well should we just end the podcast.

Chris: Are you sure? We can still discuss the episode without guests.

Jordan: No let's just end this.

Chris: Okay bye everyone.

Jordan (sighs): Bye

The End


	4. Chapter 3: Broken Hearted Girl Genius

Jordan Intro: **Moon Podcast Escalation!** _Sailor Mooooooooonnnnn… oooooo….ooooooo….. Sailor Moooon… ooooooo… oooooooo… oooooooo… Sailor Moon…_

Jordan: Hello everyone, my name is Jordan D White.

Chris: My name is Chris Sims and this is Sailor Business. It's the podcast where we sit down with a friend each and every week and watch every single episode of the classic 1992 Sailor Moon anime and talk about just why it is that we love it so much. And this one I'm really excited about!

Jordan: Yes, we have a great show for you this week.

Chris (super excited): A lot better than last week, which was crap. You can skip that one, but this one is really good.

Jordan: Yeah, I really like this episode too. And to help us talk about this episode we have a special guest that we've been trying to get-

Chris: Can I introduce her?

Jordan: Go ahead; I'm sure you are better equipped to do so.

Chris: Thank you, now you've heard us talk about our guest a lot on the show before in great detail, but if you're not familiar with her she is a Virgo, her blood type is A, her favorite gemstone is sapphire, her favorite school subject is math, (whispers) she's secretly in love with Sailor Jupiter.

Jordan (groans): oh no, not now.

Chris: She is the kind hearted girl genius herself, Ami Mizuno.

(silence)

Chris: Ami Mizuno…

Jordan (confused): Sailor Mercury are you there?

Chris: Um is there something wrong with skype? Ami can you hear us?

Jordan: Wait let me check. Oh wait I've got the video up. Ah… She's reading book.

Chris: Oh brother, well I guess we should have expected that. (yells) Ami can you hear us? We are beginning the show.

Ami: Oh I'm sorry, I was reading and I didn't want to lose my place. I was at a very fascinating chapter.

Chris: What were you reading there advanced algebra?

Ami: Actually it is advanced geometry. I need to study for the big test for cram school tomorrow. Although the test is supposed to be on trigonometry it always a good idea to study ahead in case the teacher decides to try to surprise you.

Jordan: That is so smart of you to always be thinking ahead.

Chris: Yeah, but not as smart as Fourza.

Ami: Who?

Chris: Kamon Rider Fourza; let me fill you in. He is a superhero like you, but he drives a motorcycle and has an IQ of 600 while you have an IQ 300. Which don't get me wrong is still very impressive. The average human has an IQ of around 100, so you are three times smarter than the average person, but Fourza is twice as smart by you.

Ami: You are correct. Although I must point out that the Intelligence Quotient doesn't exactly measure how smart you are, but how well you can apply knowledge to problem solving and one's potential to learn more.

Chris: Yeah, yeah I get it your smart. You're just trying to distract me with mumble jumble like you do with your bubble attacks which are completely harmless. Bubbles never hurt anyone.

Ami: Um actually, carbon dioxide bubbles have been known to come up from lakes and suffocate and kill people.

Chris: Whoa, did you just um actually me? No one um actually me. I'm the king of um actuallys. So… um actually despite the potential for natural bubbles to kill people you've never used bubbles to hurt monsters only disorient them so that they may be defeated by one of the other sailor scouts.

Ami: I can't bear harming a soul which why I am going to Germany to go to school to become a doctor.

Jordan: Wait, what is so special about Germany? Why can't you just stay in Japan? Also I don't mean to crush you dreams, but it is rather selfish to leave you responsibilities of being a sailor scout to be a doctor.

Ami: Well I'm not going to be a sailor scout much longer anyway. As soon as we defeat the Black Moon Clan Crystal Tokyo and the Moon Kingdom will be safe and there will be no reason for me to become Sailor Mercury. I will be free to leave Japan and do whatever I want.

Jordan: Oh ah hmmm… are you sure about that? You know maybe…

Chris: Jordan, allow me. Ami, sorry to break it to you kid. I mean spoiler warning; you're going to be Sailor Mercury for a long time. Although I haven't seen beyond R, I know that you have at least a hundred more episodes and several more groups of villains that you will have to fight. Sorry for stomping on your dreams of becoming a doctor, but the Sailor Scouts are going to be needing your help. Again sorry, but you know with great power comes great responsibility.

Ami: What? No, The Dark Kingdom was the only threat to the Moon Kingdom and The Black Moon Clan is the only threat to Crystal Tokyo. And Ail and An where… whatever. But what else could there be for us to fight? If we had any other villains Luna or Chibiusa would tell us right? You know Luna seems to know everything about the Moon Kingdom and Chibiusa is from the future and she would know if we had to fight anymore villains.

Jordan: You would think but you know Luna has lied to you before right? She did keep the fact that Usagi was the Moon Princess a secret for quite a while and you know recent events have shown that Chibiusa isn't a very reliable source.

Ami (confused): What? No, this cannot be. But they… I mean… How could this be?

Chris: Sorry again, but Chibi actually becomes a villain and Luna hasn't told you yet, but there is even more Sailor Scouts.

Ami: More scouts? How?

Chris: Yeah, four more. Like you know all nine planets. Did the thought never occur to you that if there is a Sailor Mercury then why isn't there a Sailor Neptune?

Ami: Really? Four more? And Chibiusa a villain. How? What? I've been lied to! Everything Luna has told me has been one big lie! (Becomes more frantic) Wait Ail and An? Ail and An! What are Ail and An?

Chris: Well the animators had to fill in thirteen more episodes.

Ami: Well there more villains, okay. We'll just defeat them all right? I'm only fourteen now right? By the time I'm twenty they will all be gone and then I can go to college in Germany and finally become a doctor.

Jordan: No sorry, but you know how Chibiusa is from the future. Well she's seen that one thousand years in the future you're still Sailor Mercury and a teenager.

Ami (hysterical): What? No! I was supposed to become a doctor like my mother. Now I can't! All of the studying, all of the classes. Was it all a waste? I could have spent all of that time training. I could have developed a better attack! (crying) All I do is shoot bubbles! I am useless! WWWWAAAAAAHHHHH!

Chris: Oh shit, what did we do?

Jordan: Mercury, it's okay. I mean you know it's not that bad.

Chris: Yeah, like the world already has enough doctors and you would still be a valued member of the senshi. If it wasn't for you who else will distract the monsters so that Sailor Moon can use Moon Healing Escalation. Well there's also Tuxedo Mask, but you make it all bubbly.

Jordan: Come on, Ami cheer up.

Ami: Wahhh! I don't want to talk to you anymore.

Chris: Oh crap, we really dropped the ball there.

Jordan: Do you think she'll be okay?

Chris: I think so. Like she would have found out sooner or later right?

Jordan: I guess so, but I just feel bad about this. Like we could have told her in a nicer way or let her find out on her own, but in the course of five minutes we just destroyed her life. Are bad people?

Chris: I don't know. Maybe?

The End


End file.
